Eletinal Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica and Bonnie are parents with a happy healthy baby boy but when Bonnie's older Drawkill Bonnie returns, their family life is danger But with the help of Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie's help Toy Chica has a chance to protect her family but at a price.


**Di.M.H: "Hey ya guys here's the final part of the love series. Sorry it so long but I'm finally done. Let me know what you think of the whole series and what doe you guys think of the ending. I got to got now more to write. Please R &R, please and thank you. peace out."**

 _Eletinal Love_

#

Love 1, missing egg

#

I woke up beside my husband smiling. Today was the second day we were husband and wife now. I rolled over to see my egg in its crib. I smiled and reached through the bars. My life is complete now. I have a wonderful husband and a baby coming soon. What more could I want? I looked back my husband. He slept so peacefully. I sat up and got out of bed. I kissed him before leaving the room. I walked down the hall to get some breakfast.

I saw Mangle trying to feed her baby. She was pregnant again. I walked toward her.

"Hey Mangle," I said.

"Oh Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "Where's your husband?"

"Sleeping," I replied, "he's so cute when he sleeps."

She giggled. I sat down beside her. Fang made a little noise that made us laugh. We talked some more. I asked her for advice on being a parent.

"It can be trouble sometimes but it's all worth it," she said, "I love seeing Foxy acting like a father."

"I bet it's a totally different side to him," I said.

"Oh, it is," she replied, "I love it."

"Hey ladies," said a voice.

We looked to see Foxy standing there with two plates of food in hand.

"Hey Foxy," I said.

"Hey Toy Chica, Bon still asleep?"

"Yup," I said, "I think he was really tired last night."

"I bet," said Foxy placing a plate down in front of Mangle.

Mangle kissed as a thank you. Foxy sat down beside his wife. Fang held out his arms for his father. Foxy took his son and held him in his arms.

"He did work really hard for that surprise for you last night."

"He always works too hard," said Mangle, "Freddy has him running around repairing the place."

"Well, Bon is pretty good at repairs," said Foxy, "but I think he loves doing stuff for you more."

"I just wish that he would take it easy," I said, "if he's like that just now I can only imagine when our egg hatches."

"Oh boy, then he'll definitely be running all over the place," said Mangle.

"I should do something for him for all the hard work he goes through. Any ideas Foxy?"

"Well, I think he just enjoys spending time with you more than anything."

"Why don't you make him something," said Mangle, "like your browses."

"Good idea Mangle," I said, "I'll make him some breakfast."

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I saw Chica sweeping up the floor. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw me.

"Chica can you help me with something," I asked.

"Sure what," she asked.

"I want do make breakfast for Bonnie."

"Sure sounds good but what do you need help with?"

"You know what he likes so can you tell me? I want to make it myself."

"Sure," she said, "I've got a list of foods that everyone likes somewhere."

She searched the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She placed a box onto the table and looked through it.

"Ah, here it is," she said pulling out a piece of paper.

She handed it to me. I looked down at it.

"That should have what you need," she said.

"Thanks Chica," I replied, "I'm grateful for your help."

"Don't mention it," she said, "Bonnie does do a lot around here. I think it's nice that his wife would want to do something for him."

I smiled and nodded. I loved being called Bonnie's wife. I looked at the paper and got everything I needed to make it. Chica left the room and I started cooking. I hoped that Bonnie would love it. I danced around as I put the items into the dish. I flew it into the oven and turned on the timer. I hope this would work and show him how much I love him.

#

The timer made a sound and I opened it. I grabbed the potholders and pulled out the pan. I placed it onto the table to cool. I looked down at the cinnamon rolls on the pan. They looked okay. I hope that they were good enough for Bonnie. I heard the door open and Toy Freddy came into the room. He saw me standing there cleaning up my mess.

"Hey Bonnie is looking for you," he said.

"I'll be right out," I replied.

He eyed the cinnamon rolls on the table. He reached out a hand to grab one. I slapped his hand. He jerked his hand back.

"What," he said.

"That's for Bonnie," I said.

"Just one."

"There's no just one with you."

"But…"

"No!"

"But…"

"Get out!"

He ran out of the room and Toy Bonnie came into the room. He saw the cinnamon rolls and went for one.

"Don't you dare," I called from the counter doing dishes.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Just one?"

"Nope, they're for my husband."

"Why are you so crazy?"

"I'm not; I'm just trying to do something nice for my husband."

I finished the dishes and grabbed the tray. I stepped out and saw Bonnie sitting there holding our egg. I smiled at them both. He was talking with Foxy. I walked toward them. Foxy saw me and tapped Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie looked and saw me standing there trying to look sexy for him. He got up and kissed me. I smiled and placed the tray down for him. He looked at me. I smiled and kissed him taking the egg from him.

"I made you breakfast," I said.

"It looks delicious," he said.

He sat down and picked up a cinnamon roll and took a bit. I giggled as he had cinnamon on his face. I wiped his mouth. Foxy wrinkled at me before walking away. I sat down onto the table holding our egg. He finished the roll and looked up at me. He got up and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"It's delicious thank you angel," he said.

"I'm glad you love it."

We kissed. I set our egg down on the table and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed like crazy. When we pulled away we placed our foreheads against each other's. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

#

I put my egg into it crib and left the room. I walked out of the room to use the rest room. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I smiled at my reflection. I left the rest room and headed back to my room to check on my egg. When I got there the egg was gone! I let out a scream. I ran out of the room looking for my egg.

"Where is? Where is?" I said panicking.

"Hey what's wrong Toy Chica," Mangle asked as she and Foxy walked toward me.

"What's with all the yelling," Toy Freddy asked.

"M-my egg," I cried, "it's gone."

"What?!" they shouted.

"Calm down," said Mangle, "tell us what happened."

"I put the egg in its crib and went to the bathroom and when I came back it was gone."

"It could be anywhere around here," said Foxy, "I'll go tell Freddy."

He ran off. Mangle put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. She nodded to me assuring me that we would find my egg.

"I'll go check the back room," said Toy Freddy.

"We'll find it."

"Toy Chica? What's wrong?"

I looked to see Bonnie standing there with Spring Bonnie. How could I tell him that I lost our baby?

"Angel? What's wrong?"

"Oh Bonnie, I've lost our baby."

"What?!"

"I put the egg in its crib and when I came back it was gone."

He put his arms around me pulling me close. Spring Bonnie walked off to go search for his grandchild. I laid my head on his chest.

"We'll find it," he said, "It's got to be here some place."

"I'm a terrible mother," I said, "I've lost my own child."

"No, you're not a terrible mother," said Bonnie, "we just have to start looking is all."

I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and led me to start searching for our baby. We looked everywhere we could think of but couldn't find the egg. I was beginning to worry. Bonnie held me in his arms again. We tried searching again but still couldn't find our egg.

"It has to be somewhere around here," he said.

We decided to search our room. I looked under the bed and he checked under the crib. I sat down onto holding my body. Where was my baby? Bonnie sat down beside me and held me in his arms. I cried into my hands. He patted my back and looked up.

"Hey look," he said.

I looked up and there was our egg rolling around the floor in the hall. I ran over and scooped it up. The egg moved in my hands.

"Bonnie," I cried, "I think the baby coming!"

He ran to my side and wrapped an arm around me looking down at our egg. The egg moved a little foot kicked the shell off. We smiled at each other then turned to our baby. A little hand shot out from the egg. I watched as two little rabbit ears popped out. Soon a little head came out and stared at us. Bonnie removed the piece of shield on the baby's head. Soon the whole shell came apart and I held our baby in my hands.

"It's boy," I said.

I looked at the father. He smiled proudly. We looked down at our son. He was so cute just like his father. In fact, he looked just like his father too. I thought he was the cutest thing in the world. My baby boy was so adorable.

"Hey there little one," I said, "I'm mommy and this is daddy."

Bonnie tickled him. I looked up at him smiling. Bonnie held us both in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest holding our baby.

"What should we call him," Bonnie asked.

"What about Lit' Bon," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, look at him. He looks like you."

"Lit' Bon it is," he said.

"Come on, let's go show him to the others," I said.

"Good idea," he replied, "they'll want to meet him."

I grabbed my husband's hand while my baby and we made our way out of the door. We got to the stage room where everyone was still looking for the egg. Bonnie made a noise to get their attention. They looked up and saw me holding our son. They ran to us to meet the little cutie. I smiled at my baby. He had his thumb in his little mouth. He was so cute just like his daddy. I looked up at Bonnie smiling.

#

#

#

#

Love 2, meeting Lit' Bon

#

"AW!" Mangle cried out, "He's so cute."

"I can't believe that he hatched," said Foxy.

"What a cutie," said Chica.

"He looks just like his father," said Spring Bonnie, "My grandson."

"You want to hold him," I asked.

"May I?"

I hand him his grandson. Bonnie and I watched as the others met him. We looked at each other and kissed. Freddy and Chica introduced their children to him while Mangle and Foxy introduced Fang to him. Toy Bonnie thought that he was the coolest baby he ever had seen. Of course that got him in trouble with Mangle and Chica. Toy Freddy had said that he was adorable. The puppet had said that he looked just like Bonnie.

Golden Freddy said the same thing. Spring Bonnie gave Lit' Bon to me. I took my baby. Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder. Our baby cooed and we all laughed. I heard the door open from the main hall.

"Oh Cindy is here," said Toy Bonnie, "she'll want to meet him."'

He took off and came back with Cindy. She saw my baby and walked over to me.

"Hey Cindy," I said.

"You could've called me," she said, "I would've been here sooner to see the egg hatch."

"Sorry it just happened."

"Ah, what's his name?"

"Yeah," said Foxy, "what's the little guy's name?"

"Tell us what did you call him," Mangle asked.

"I'm curious too," said Chica.

"Lit' Bon," Bonnie replied ruffling our son's head.

"Lit' Bon, huh," said Foxy, "sounds good to me."

"Yeah, that's a good name," said Mangle.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"That does suit him," said the puppet.

Bonnie and I kissed with our baby still in my arms. Everyone grained around to get a better look at our son.

#

I sat on the stage with Lit' Bon in my lap. He sat there playing with his toys. I watched him play smiling down at him. Lit' Bon held up his hand a airplane in his hand. He looked up at me smiling. I smiled at him. He turned around to see me better. He tried to climb up. I laughed and picked him up. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Hey there," said a voice.

I looked up to see my husband standing there with something behind his back. He walked toward us and held out a little guitar to Lit' Bon.

"Aw, look what daddy has for you," I said.

Lit' Bon took the guitar and stroked a couple of strings. He smiled as it made a sound. Bonnie sat down beside us. I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. Lit' Bon kept playing with his guitar.

"I think he loves it," I said.

"I'm glad that was mine when I was his age," he said.

"Aw," I said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. Bonnie put his head on mine. We watched our baby play with his toys. Lit' Bon laughed as he played with his toys. Foxy and Mangle came up toward us with their son, they placed him down to play. Fang walked over to Lit' Bon and they started playing together.

"They'll be the best of friends," said Mangle.

"Why not," said Foxy bounding fists with Bonnie.

"Their parents are so why not them too."

"Sounds right Foxy," said Bonnie.

The two of them laughed as they played together. Mangle and I giggled watching them. Foxy and Bonnie were talking about being dads. Fang fell onto his stomach and started crying. Mangle picked up her son and rocked him back and forth. She handed him a bottle. Fang took it and drank from it. Lit' Bon looked at me.

I picked him up and pulled out his bottle. I held him in my arm and feed him. Bonnie smiled down at us. When he was done Lit' Bon cried until I patted his little back and he made a little noise. I giggled and set him down to play. He went back to playing with Fang. They laughed as they continued to play.

"They're so cute when they play," I said.

"Yup they are," said Mangle.

We giggled at our babies.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 3, Barky's attempt

#

Mangle and I decided to take the kids out to the park. We took Freddy and Chica's kids too. I carried Lit' Bon in my arms. We got to the park and let the two little ones in the sandbox. The three older ones ran around the park. Mangle and I sat nearby watching. It was a good day to be outside today. Mangle sighed as she let the sun hit her face. I smiled at her. Lit' Bon cooed as he played. I giggled at him.

Fang laughed. Mangle rubbed her belly where her second child was.

"You and Foxy can't keep off huh," I said.

"You're one to talk," she replied, "You and Bonnie did it before you got married."

"So?"

"So, don't talk."

"Hey I only have one baby."

"That'll change with how much you two love each other. I'm surprised you don't have more kids."

I blushed. She giggled. Lit' Bon began to cry out for me. I turned around and saw Barky standing there. I haven't seen him since Bonnie beaten him a couple days ago. He looked different like it was clear that he had repairs done. He held my baby in his arms glaring at my baby. I jumped up and ran toward him.

He wasn't going to harm my baby. I tackled him to the ground taking my baby away from him. I held my baby to my chest. Mangle picked up her son and called the children to her. I growled at him. He sat up rubbing the back of his head. Lit' Bon cried in my arms. I turned to my baby. He cried harder as Barky glared at him. I slapped him across the face.

"Shhh, mommy has you," I said, "she won't let the bad man touch you."

"What the fuck is wrong with you," he roared.

"Don't swear in front of my baby," I hissed.

"Your baby?"

"Yes," I replied, "Bonnie and I had a baby."

"You had his little brat!"

"Don't insult my baby," I hissed.

"Toy Chica, let's go," said Mangle.

"Let's get away from the bad man," I said to Lit' Bon.

"Mommy will make you feel all better."

I turned to walk away but Barky grabbed my arm and made me almost drop my baby. Lit' Bon cried. I shouted as he threw me to the ground. Mangle shouted my name. I held onto my baby tightly. I wasn't to let my baby go so easily. Barky walked toward me and tried to pull Lit' Bon out of my arms. I kicked him to the ground. He fell onto his ass. I got up still holding Lit' Bon. I glared at him. He slowly got up and glared at me.

Mangle punched him in the face and we ran back to the pizzeria. We got to the door. I looked behind me as Mangle gasped. He was chasing after us. I turned to Mangle and the kids. I stared down at my baby. He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Mangle get the kids inside," I said.

Mangle quickly opened the door and rushed the kids inside. She called for Freddy. I ran toward the door with my son in hand. Lit' Bon burled his face into my shoulder. I was about a few inches to the door when he tackled me to the ground. I looked up at him. He grabbed my foot and started pulling me away. I set Lit' Bon down.

"Go baby," I said, "Go to daddy."

He pulled me into an alleyway behind the pizzeria. He threw me across the alley. I hit the wall and he walked toward me. I glared up at him. He stood over me staring down at me hungrily and I don't mean like he wanted to eat me more like something else. I knew what he was going to do right then and there. He pinned me down and got over me. I tried to move but he had my hands pinned. His legs held mine in place so I couldn't kick him.

I could teleport to get away but a fist shot through the air punching him. He went flying back hitting the wall on the side. I looked up to see a figure standing there with its fist in the air. Barky sat up rubbing his face. The figure zoomed toward him and started slamming its fists into him. I watched as the figure kicked his chest. Barky fell onto the ground.

"Keep your hands off my wife," the figure growled.

"Bonnie," I cried.

Bonnie stepped out from the shadows. He knelt down beside me I was relieved that it was him. He reached out and touched my face. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. He stroked my back. I was happy to see him. He was my hero like always.

"It's okay," he said, "you're safe now."

"What about Lit' Bon," I asked.

"Mangle has him."

"Thank god."

Freddy came running out of the back door and saw the number that Bonnie had done to Barky. He sighed and shook his head. He called for Golden Freddy to remove him from the pizzeria. Golden Freddy grabbed Barky's arm and escorted him out. Bonnie picked me up into his arms and carried me inside. I saw our baby in Mangle's arms. She handed me our baby and I thanked her. Bonnie carried us to our room.

He set me down onto the bed and lied down beside us. He wrapped his arms around us pulling us closer. I smiled and placed my head on his chest. Lit' Bon was happy now. He fell asleep in my arms. I put him between us and held him. Bonnie kissed me on top of the head. I snuggled close to my boys. I loved this just the three of us together as a family.

"I was so scared when Mangle told me what was going on," he said, "I was afraid that he would hurt you."

"I'm fine thanks to you," I replied.

"I wish that I could've been there with you at the park. I could've stopped him from hurting you two."

"He didn't do anything," I replied, "Lit' Bon is fine, I'm fine, so don't worry."

"Im your husband and his father," he said, "It's my job to worry about my family."

"We just need you right now."

"I can do that."

Lit' Bon cooed in his sleep. We laughed and kissed. My big strong bunny was worried about us and that made me happy to know that he took his role seriously, of course he always did. I closed my eyes. He pulled me closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I held out my fingers and he held out his. We put them together making the heart shape. Our love symbol; my favorite moment in the world was when we did that. I saw Lit' Bon's finger poke through the heart. We looked down at him. He was awake now and smiling at us. We laughed and I kissed his little head. Bonnie ruffled his head.

#

I didn't know what happened to Barky but I do know that his donut shop closed down, so that meant I didn't have to worry about him anymore. Thank god that was over. I lied on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Lit' Bon was sleeping in his crib. I looked over at my baby. He slept so soundly. I smiled and got up. I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall that leads to the office. I haven't scared the guard in a while. Well, actually since Lit' Bon was born. I took off my face and headed down the hall to the office. The guard was there checking his tablet. I stood there waiting for him to look up. I managed to crept into the office waiting. The guard finally looked up and I screamed. He cried out falling backwards out of his chair.

I left the office feeling proud of myself. I walked down the hall putting my face back on. I entered the stage room. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were playing their guitars while everyone else watched. I stood there watching my husband and friend play. I saw Lit' Bon on stage with them playing his little guitar. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Lit' Bon kept looking up at his father and coping him. I smiled at my boys. They were so cute together. I walked forward to get a better look. The music stopped and Lit' Bon saw me and held up his little arms. I picked him up and tickled him. He giggled. Bonnie got off the stage and walked toward me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You two are so cute," I said.

He chuckled.

"Well the little guy wanted to play with us," he said.

"You rocked little dude," said Toy Bonnie walking toward us.

"Give me five."

Lit' Bon high fived him which was so cute. Toy Bonnie patted his head and walked off toward Cindy. I giggled at my baby. Bonnie smiled at him. Foxy walked over to us and high fived Bonnie.

"Your kid is the chip off the old block," he said.

"Think so," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, you could give your dad a run for his money kid."

Lit' Bon laughed. Foxy high fived our son too before walking to his family. I leaned against my husband's chest smiling. He chuckled and kissed my mouth. I kissed him back. We sat on stage together. Lit' Bon crawled out of my arms and climbed onto his daddy's back. I giggled as Bonnie tried to grab him.

"Hey what you are doing little man," he said.

Lit' Bon popped up on his daddy's head. I covered my mouth giggling. It was so cute. Bonnie grabbed him and pulled him off. He tickled him. Lit' Bon laughed. I watched them with a smile on my face. I touched Bonnie's arm. He looked at me and kissed me. I returned the kiss. We looked down at our son as he made a noise. We smiled and watched our baby being a baby. I kissed my baby before kissing my husband.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

Love 4, Lit' Bon's first steps

#

Lit' Bon was on his stomach on our bed. I looked down at him. Bonnie was playing with him. Lit' Bon laughed as Bonnie made a toy beep his little nose. I smiled at them. Bonnie is such a good father. Lit' Bon just adores him and so do I. Lit' Bon rolled onto his back. Bonnie tickled him. Lit' Bon laughed grabbed his finger putting it into his mouth.

"Hey little man," he said, "That's not something that you put in your mouth."

I giggled. Lit' Bon giggled. Bonnie picked him up and tickled him. I leaned against my husband's arm. He looked at me and put his arm around me. I looked up at him. We kissed and Lit' Bon cooed. We looked down at him smiling. He looked up at us smiling. He let out a little yawn and fell asleep in his father's lap. We kissed and fell asleep ourselves since it was late for us too. Tomorrow was a new day.

#

The girls and I decided to hang out in pirate cove. We of course invited Cindy. We chatted and joked. Cindy told us a story that Blink did. We laughed as she did her Candy voice yelling at Blink. I had to hold my sides because I was laughing too hard.

"I swore living with a bunch of boys can be so annoying," said Cindy.

"Tell me about it," said Chica, "I grew up with three of them."

"So, you get where I'm coming from."

"Yup."

We laughed.

"Well, at least we had each other," said Mangle.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Lucky you two," said Cindy.

"Speaking of boys," said Chica, "There's a visitor here for you, Toy Chica."

I turned around excepting to see Bonnie but it wasn't Bonnie. I gasped as Lit' Bon stood there watching us. He climbed onto the small stage and walked right over to me. I picked him up and held him up in the air. He smiled at me.

"You can walk," I said happily, "mommy is so proud of you."

He smiled at me and clapped his little hands. The other girls thought that was the cutest thing they've ever seen. I set him down in my lap. Mangle couldn't get enough of him. She tickled him. He giggled.

"Aw," said Cindy, "he wanted to show off to mommy. Didn't you little guy?"

Lit' Bon just smiled. I stroked his head.

"Sorry girls," I said.

"No, that's fine," said Chica, "it was cute."

"Yeah, it was," said Mangle.

"You can tell that he loves you," said Cindy.

I looked down at my baby. He smiled up at me. I hugged him and he hugged back. The other girls awed as they watched my baby. Cindy was right, it was clear that my son loves me. I'm glad he does. We started talking about babies. Cindy said that she would find it to raise a baby with Candy around. She called him a really big baby without the cutiness. We laughed. Lit' Bon stayed in my lap the whole time.

#

I saw Bonnie talking with Freddy about something. I looked down at Lit' Bon in my arms. He looked up at me. I put him down onto the floor.

"Go show daddy," I said.

He nodded and walked toward his father. I watched as Freddy walked away. Bonnie looked disappointed but that changed when he saw his son walking toward him. He knelt down and picked him up. Lit' Bon laughed as Bonnie stood up. I smiled at them. Bonnie saw me standing there. He walked toward me with our baby in his arms.

"Hey," I said, "he's walking."

"Yeah I know, I saw," he replied.

"So, what did Freddy want," I asked.

"Oh it's nothing," said Bonnie, "what ya say we go show grandpa."

"Sounds good," I said.

He took my hand and walked to find Spring Bonnie. We found him sitting in an empty room. Bonnie put Lit' Bon down and patted his head.

"Go show grandpa," he said.

Lit' Bon walked into the room and made a noise. Spring Bonnie looked up and saw his grandson walking toward him. He knelt down to his grandson's level smiling at him.

"Well, look at you," he said, "walking already."

He picked him up and saw us standing there. He walked toward us.

"I guess this means you give me, son," he said.

I looked at Bonnie. What was he talking about?

"Freddy had a word with me," said Bonnie.

"What's going on," I asked.

"I've discovered something," said Spring Bonnie.

He handed me Lit' Bon. I took my baby into my arms. I looked at him confused.

"As it turns out that Springtrap is still inside me."

"What," I cried, "But I thought that Golden Freddy and the puppet took care of that."

"They did but there are some things even they can't do."

"So, does that mean…."

"Springtrap come out whenever he wants."

"That doesn't mean I should do it," said Bonnie.

"Son, I beg," said Spring Bonnie, "use Nightmare Bonnie to…"

"NO! Don't ever ask me to do that!"

Bonnie stormed off. I called out his name but he didn't response. I turned to Spring Bonnie. What did he want Bonnie to do?

"Spring Bonnie," I said, "what do you want Bonnie to do?"

"I want him to kill me," Spring Bonnie replied.

"What?! How can you ask that of your own son?!"

"I understand that would hurt him but I'm thinking you two and Lit' Bon. When I learned about this I wanted to protect my family. Bonnie, Lit' Bon and you; you three are my family. I knew that Bonnie has the power to get rid of Springtrap forever."

"By killing you?!"

"It's for the best."

"No, it's not! You wouldn't be able to watch Lit' Bon grow up and any other children that Bonnie and I were to have later! I understand why Bonnie is mad at you now! I agree with him! You shouldn't ask that of your own son!"

"Toy Chica…"

"No more! I promise that I'll find some other way to get rid of Springtrap and save you."

"There isn't or otherwise they would have done it already."

"This can't be happening, not to you, not to Bonnie, not to my son."

I walked away with my baby in my arms. How could he ask that of his own son? What was he thinking? Why put Bonnie in that situation? I couldn't bear to watch as Bonnie killed his own father. I knew that Bonnie wouldn't want to kill him ever. I had to find Bonnie. He needed me. I got to our room and opened the door. Bonnie wasn't there. I put Lit' Bon down since it was time for his nap anyways. He looked up at me.

"Mommy needs to have a word with daddy," I said, "You take your nap like a good little boy."

He nodded and lied down in his crib. I nodded and left the room. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. He had to be here somewhere. I saw Foxy walked down the hall. He looked sad. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Foxy," I called.

He turned to look at me. He waved to me and I waved back.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"It's Bon," he replied, "he seems pissed and won't tell me what's wrong. I'm beginning to worry."

"I know where is he?"

"On the roof."

"Okay thanks."

He nodded and walked off. I headed for the roof. I needed to have a word with him. Bonnie needs me no more than ever.

Love 5, brother appears

#

"Bonnie," I called once I reached the roof.

He was sitting there playing his guitar like always. I walked toward him. Foxy was right, he did look pissed. He looked up at me and put his guitar down to the side. I walked toward him. He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me toward him. I sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him.

"Spring Bonnie told me everything," I said, "I can't believe that he would ask that of you, his only son."

"I'm not his only son," he replied.

"What?"

"I have a brother, his name is Drawkill Bonnie. He's older than me but he was a trouble maker. He was dangerous. My parents wanted to protect me so they send him away. I've only seen him once when I was six. I still remember that day. He scared me like hell."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've wanted to keep him away from you. He blames me for being spent away. I knew if he find out about you then he would use you against me."

"They spent him away to where?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to know."

"I couldn't believe that you hide this from me."

"I had to, he's dangerous."

"But he's your brother."

He sighed and stroked my head. I stared at him. He looked up at the sky.

"Bonnie."

"It's insane that he would ask me instead of going to my brother. I know he would do it."

I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's tough for you."

"Yeah, what do you say we get away from all this? We take Lit' Bon out to the lake for the day."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

#

We grabbed Lit' Bon and left the pizzeria. We got to the lake around three-thirty. I sat down and pulled Lit' Bon out from his carrier. I set him down onto the grass and pulled out his toys. Bonnie sat down beside me. I held his hand. Lit' Bon lied on his belly playing with his toys. I leaned my head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's so nice today," I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "this was a good idea."

Lit' Bon made a noise as he played with his toys. Bonnie wrapped his arm around me. We watched our son playing. Lit' Bon rolled onto his back. Bonnie tickled him. I smiled at them. Lit' Bon laughed and grabbed his father's finger.

"Hey little guy," he said, "let go that's mine."

I giggled. They were so cute. Lit' Bon smiled up at him and rolled onto his belly again. We kissed. Lit' Bon let out a yawn but shook his little head. I tickled him and he laughed. Bonnie chuckled. Lit' Bon grabbed his little airplane and made it fly in the air. We kissed again. Lit' Bon made the airplane poke Bonnie's chest.

"Hey," he said, "come here."

Bonnie picked him up and held him up into the air. Lit' Bon laughed. I smiled at them again. Bonnie held him in his arms tickling him. Lit' Bon laughed. We kissed once more. Lit' Bon made a noise and we looked down at him. We lay down onto the grass with Lit' Bon on Bonnie's chest. Lit' Bon sat there smiling at us. Lit' Bon clapped his little hands together. I giggled and poked his little nose.

"You are too cute," I said.

He laughed as I beeped his little nose. Bonnie stroked my head. Lit' Bon started playing with his daddy's ears. I giggled as he did so. Bonnie grabbed him and held up into the air again. Our baby laughed and clapped his hands together. We kissed. Bonnie set Lit' Bon back on his chest and Lit' Bon curled up into a little ball. We looked at him smiling. I grabbed him and put him into his carrier. I turned back to my husband.

"He's too cute," I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "he takes after his mother."

We kissed. I climbed onto his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and put his arms around me. I beeped his nose. He smiled and patted my head. I kissed his nose. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It felt nice being here with him and our baby. I could feel his hand on my head.

"Ya know," I said, "we really need a break from all this drama."

"Well what's life without drama," he said.

"Yeah, I know but we've been through a lot."

"Well, doesn't mean our love has gotten stronger?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm sure there's more to come."

"Well, as long as I have you and our baby, I'm fine."

"I feel the same way angel."

 **"Hello little brother,"** said a voice.

We looked up and saw a creature that looked like Bonnie but more like a monster. I gasped as he took a step toward us. Bonnie gently pulled me off his chest and sat up. He glared at the creature. The creature stared at us.

"Drawkill Bonnie," said Bonnie, "what are you doing here?"

 **"I can't visit my little brother,"** he asked.

"You shouldn't be here," said Bonnie.

 **"Oh, but I am dear brother but I'm not here alone."**

He turned around revealing monstrous versions of Foxy, Chica and Freddy behind him. I gasped. They were terrifying. Bonnie growled at them.

 **"You remember them don't you brother."**

"How can I forget them," said Bonnie, "They always bulled me as a child."

 **"So, that's little Honey bun,"** said Drawkill Chica, **"All grown up now."**

Drawkill Foxy laughed. Bonnie got up to his feet and stood there in front of me and our baby. Drawkill Bonnie looked at him. He tiled his head to the side. Bonnie bared his teeth at them. Drawkill Freddy took a step forward toward us.

 **"Looks like, little Bun has a girlfriend and a kid,"** he said.

 **"Dear brother, you know better than that,"** said Drawkill Bonnie, **"You should've known that I would come and hurt them in front of you."**

"Leave my family alone," Bonnie growled, "this is between us."

 **"Someone developed a backbone,"** said Drawkill Freddy.

"Toy Chica take our son and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I cried.

"Go for our son."

I made a fist and picked up Lit' Bon. I looked over at them and grabbed Bonnie's wrist. I pulled him away. I watched as they followed behind us. Bonnie growled and pulled into an alleyway. I watched them run by. Bonnie swore under his breath. I looked at him. We waited until we were sure that it was safe.

"They're gone for now," he said, "They can't know where the others are."

I nodded. I understood his reasoning. If his brother was anything like Bonnie had said then it would be dangerous for the others.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault this crap keeps happening to you. Everything that's been going on has something to do with me and you get drawn into it"

I squeezed his hand. He turned to look at me. I touched his cheek and kissed him.

"Bonnie," I said, "I don't care what happens, I'm just happy to be with you. I'm willing to deal with all this if that means I could be with you forever."

"Toy Chica…"

I kissed his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back.

"I love you Bonnie, nothing can change that."

"I know but I feel really bad for this."

"This is our life and I'm willing to up with it for you."

"Yeah, I know you are. I'll do what I can to keep you beside me and our baby too."

"Come on, we have to tell the others what's going on."

"Right, let's go."

We held each other's hands and got out of our hiding place. We ran down the sidewalk with our baby in hand. I kept looking back to see if we were being followed but every time weren't but I knew that could change fast. Lit' Bon slept through this whole thing. I was glad that he didn't wake up once.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

Love 6, stolen baby

#

We arrived to the pizzeria in a flash. We blast through the door. I saw Freddy walking toward the stage room. I called out his name. Freddy turned around to see us running.

"Bonnie, Toy Chica," he called, "What's wrong?"

"The Drawkill animatronics," said Bonnie taking his breath.

"What about them?"

"They're back in town."

"WHAT?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, we just saw them in the park."

"I must let the others know imminently!"

He took off. I heard Lit' Bon waking up from his nap. Bonnie looked at him. Lit' Bon looked around the room and saw that we were back in the pizzeria. He titled his little head to the side. Bonnie pulled him out from his carrier and held him. I looked at him worried. Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he said, "Freddy will know what to do."

"I know but I can't help but worry. What could they do to our baby?"

"They wouldn't get anywhere near you or our baby, I promise."

"Toy Chica, Bonnie, come here please," Freddy called.

We made our way into the room. The others were standing looking at us. Bonnie squeezed my hand. I looked at him and walked toward Freddy. Freddy told them what was going on and Bonnie and I told them what happened. They all gasped in horror. I held Lit' Bon in my arms. He looked at me worried. I stroked his head.

"The Drawkill animatronics, that's not good," said Golden Freddy.

'What should we do Freddy," Mangle asked.

"Calm down everyone," said Freddy, "they'll find this place soon. We must prepare for battle."

Bonnie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and put his head on mine. I stared at him. He touched my cheek with his other hand. I looked down at our baby. We had to protect him. I held my baby to my chest. Lit' Bon looked up at me.

#

I stood in the hall holding my baby. He looked up at me. I sighed as I reached for the door knob. He made a noise. I looked down at him. He reached up to me. I touched his little fingers. Bonnie had joined with the other boys to discuss our plan of attack. I wanted to be a apart it but Freddy and Bonnie told me to stay with my baby. I opened the door and stepped inot our room. I set Lit' Bon down onto the bed.

I sat down beside him. He climbed into my lap and placed his little head on my stomach. I looked down at him. I stroked his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back. I sighed and looked to the doorway. I was hoping that Bonnie would come through that door. I needed him here with us. Lit' Bon made a little sound that got my attention.

"M-m-mommy," he said.

I gasped his first word. He just said his first word. I couldn't believe it. My baby was talking now.

"Mommy," he repeated.

"What did you say," I asked.

"Mommy," he repeated.

"You're talking, I can't believe it. You're talking!"

"Mommy."

"Oh, my little boy is talking."

Bonnie had to hear this. Our baby was talking. I was so proud of him. I held him up into the air where he was look level with me.

"Mommy."

He reached out for me. I hugged him to my chest. He repeated the word several times. I decided to get him to say daddy so when Bonnie comes in then Lit' Bon could surprise him. Lit' Bon did learn that word after a few attempts from me. I smiled at him. The door opened and Bonnie entered the room. He looked tired. He closed the door behind him.

"Bonnie," I said.

"Daddy," Lit' Bon called.

Bonnie perked up and looked at our son.

"What did he just say," he asked.

"Daddy," Lit' Bon repeated.

"He started talking a while ago," I explained, "Tell daddy what your first word was."

"Mommy," Lit' Bon replied.

"Of course it was, he loves you," said Bonnie walking toward us.

He put a hand my shoulder. We kissed and Lit' Bon said "daddy" a few more times. We looked down at him smiling. We laughed at him. Our little boy was talking. At least something good came out of this.

#

A loud banning was heard from the door to the main hall. We all stood there. Bonnie stood in front of me and Lit' Bon. The door flew across the room. The Drawkill animatronics came their way into the pizzeria. Bonnie swore under his breath. Freddy and the others got into a fighting stance. Bonnie glared at his brother. Drawkill Bonnie's eyes were on us.

 **"Good to see you again, little brother,"** he said.

"Drawkill Bonnie," Bonnie growled.

Spring Bonnie ran toward him. Drawkill Bonnie swung his arm to the side slicing through the air. Spring Bonnie swung his fist into his chest.

 **"Father,"** he said.

"Son stop this maniocs," said Spring Bonnie.

 **"Sorry dear father but I can't. You and mother made your choice when you choose your youngest son over your oldest son. I'm afraid I must punish you dear father."**

He swung his fist into Spring Bonnie's chest. I let out a gasp. Bonnie shouted at his brother. Drawkill Bonnie's fist went through Spring Bonnie's stomach. Spring Bonnie pulled back holding his stomach, he looked up at his eldest son.

"I had no choice," he said, "You would've killed your little brother."

 **"Of course, I would he is an insect that shouldn't have been born."**

He held up his fist but Bonnie caught it. Drawkill Bonnie looked at him. Bonnie swung his foot into his chest. Drawkill Bonnie went flying back. He hit the wall behind him. Bonnie ran toward him. Drawkill Bonnie roared and grabbed Bonnie's arm and twisted it behind him. Bonnie let out a scream. I called out his name. Drawkill Chica appeared right in front of me and Lit' Bon. I held my son close to my chest.

 **"Stupid girl, if you only stayed away then you wouldn't catch up in this family feud,"** she said.

She pushed me back into a wall. Lit' Bon held onto me tightly. I rubbed my head and looked down at my baby.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared," he said.

"its okay mommy has you."

 **"Not for long,"** Drawkill Chica called.

She pulled my arms off. I let out a scream of pain. Lit' Bon fell but Drawkill Chica grabbed him. He began to cry.

"Give me back my baby," I shouted.

 **"No, we need him,"** said Drawkill Chica, **"We have plans for him."**

She disappeared and I stayed there with my arms on either side of me. I called out for my baby. The Drawkill animatronic were gone now. Bonnie shouted after his brother. Freddy slapped him across the face. Bonnie looked at him.

"Your wife needs you,' he said.

"TOY CHICA!" Mangle shouted, "What happened to you?!"

"Toy Chica!" Bonnie cried.

He came running toward me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He knelt down beside me. I gestured to my arms. He made a fist enraged.

"Bonnie, they took Lit' Bon," I cried, "They took our baby."

#

#

#

Love 7, saving Lit' Bon

#

I moved my arms. They were good as new. I turned to the puppet.

"How do they feel," he asked.

"Fine, thanks," I replied, "Now, I can go and save my baby."

I stood up and walked out of the room. as I came out Bonnie ran toward me. He pulled me into his arms and held me closed. I wrapped my arms around him. I was so happy that he was safe. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Let's get our baby back."

"That would take some time," said Freddy, "we're still looking for their hideout."

"Foxy and the others haven't found them yet," Bonnie asked, "who knows what they're doing to Lit' Bon as we speak."

"Bonnie, I understand how you feel," said Freddy, "but we can't go around blindly."

"Freddy that's my son," he growled.

"I know but just be patient."

"BE PATINET!? MY SON NEEDS MEA ND YOU WANT ME TO JUST SIT HERE?!"

"Bonnie," I said, "as much as I want to save Lit' Bon too but Freddy's right. We can't go around blindly. We don't know where to start looking."

I hated this but Freddy had point. I wanted to find my baby. Bonnie sighed and pulled me closer to him. I rubbed his back. This was killing me not having my baby here. I knew that Bonnie felt responsible for this.

"We just…"

"Freddy," Foxy shouted, "we found it!"

We turned to see him standing there. I ran over and shook his shoulders.

"Where," I asked, "where are they holding my baby?!"

Foxy grabbed my hands and put them at my sides. He took a deep breath and turned to Freddy.

"The warehouse where we first met Nightmare Bonnie," he said, "they've been there for days."

"Good work Foxy," said Freddy, "we'll attack tonight. Foxy, Bonnie, go tell the others that we're moving tonight."

Bonnie looked at me. I gestured for him to go ahead. Freddy touched my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie need to see you," he said.

He led me to a small room. I stepped inside and saw Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy standing there. Freddy made a noise and they looked over.

"I've brought her," he said, "I'll leave you to it."

He walked away and turned to him. Golden Freddy walked toward me. He turned to Spring Bonnie; who nodded.

"Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy, "first off let me say that we won't be going into helping save your baby."

"What?! But he's your grandson!"

"I'm sorry," said Spring Bonnie, "but if I were to go then Lit' Bon will be dead for sure. My eldest son wants to make his younger brother suffer. I know that he'll kill Lit' Bon if I show up. Golden Freddy and I have been talking."

"More than likely they know about Nightmare Bonnie and will try to draw him out," said Golden Freddy, "but we have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Spring Bonnie is going to give you all of his powers," said Golden Freddy.

"Your power?"

"I believe the only one that can save Lit' Bon and my son is you."

"What do you mean save Bonnie?"

"This whole thing is a trap so they can kill Bonnie but we need you; Bonnie's wife to be the key to stop them."

"What about the powers I have now?"

"They strong but not strong enough to defeat them."

"Please Toy Chica; you are the only one I can trust with this. Please think of my son and your son. They need you."

I made a fist. If this was the only way to protect the two men in my life that I love then fine, I looked at them. I had to do this; no I need to do this.

"I'll do it," I replied, "for my husband and son."

"Good answer, now let's begin. Get onto the table and we'll start the transfer."

I nodded and climbed onto the table nearby. I lay down and looked at them. Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy held their hands over me. They closed their eyes and white lights came out from their fingers. The lights wrapped around me like ribbons. I closed my eyes feeling the power flowing through me. I felt my body rise up into the air.

The power shot through my body like a blast of energy shooting out. I opened my eyes and they were completely white but I could still see. The lights began to surround me. I felt myself spinning around into the air. I looked around the room but only saw the lights. I moved my hands and the lights began to go to my palms. The lights stopped at my palms and disappeared. I fell onto the table. I sat up and looked them.

"It is done," said Golden Freddy.

"How do you feel," Spring Bonnie asked.

"Normal," I replied.

"You'll feel it when you're on the battlefield," Golden Freddy explained, "Of course there's something I need to tell you before you go out there."

"What?"

"After this fight, you'll lose your powers."

"I see, well then," I said getting up.

"I just have to be careful on how I use it."

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

Mangle stood there looking into the room. I saw her standing there. She walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Okay then, we're ready to move out."

"Right, thanks Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie. I feel like I can save my baby now."

"Good luck," said Golden Freddy, "and remember what I told you."

"I know, I will."

"Go save my grandson," said Spring Bonnie.

"Yeah," I said punching my palm.

"I'm coming for you, baby. Mommy will be there soon."

#

We got to the warehouse in no time. I stood there looking at the warehouse. I still have memories of this place. I looked over at Bonnie. I grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"You okay," I asked.

"I'll be fine once we get Lit' Bon back," he said, "what about you?"

"Same here," I replied, "let's go get our baby."

"Alright," said Freddy, "before we go inside, I want everyone to be on guard. This could be a trap and Bonnie, don't let your brother get to you."

"Right," said Bonnie, "I don't plan on it."

"Freddy, we're ready," said Foxy.

"Right, let's go save Lit' Bon," said Freddy.

We walked through the door. It was dark, too dark. I looked around and a light flicked on. I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Mommy, daddy," a little voice cried out.

I looked and saw Drawkill Chica holding my baby in her arms.

"Lit' Bon," I cried.

"Let him go," Bonnie hissed.

 **"Should I,"** she asked.

Drawkill Bonnie jumped down from where he was standing. Smoke rose up blinding our view. Bonnie went flying backwards hitting the wall behind him.

"BONNIE!" I cried.

I felt something hit my head. I spun around and connected my foot into Drawkill Foxy's face. He went flying back into a wall across the room. I felt a serest of power flowing through my leg. I looked down at my foot. Golden Freddy was right, I did feel that. Drawkill Freddy roared. He leapt up only to have Freddy and Chica tackle him down onto the floor. I walked toward Drawkill Chica. She glared at me.

"Give me back my baby," I growled.

I held up my fist a pink light surrounded it. I looked at it then swung my arm back. Drawkill Chica held up her arm to protect herself from my punch. I swung my arm forward hitting her side. The light grew brighter and larger. She went back and I grabbed my baby before he hit the ground. He laughed and clapped his little hands happily.

"Are you alright," I asked him.

"Mommy strong," he said, "Yay, mommy."

I smiled at him and hugged him. Drawkill Chica shot up from the remains of the wall that she hit. She looked as if she was missing part of her costume. She growled at me and charged for me. I held up my arm and swung my fist forward. My fist connected with her face creating another bright light. The light spend her flying back into the wall causing it to fall apart. I stood there as she was crushed underneath it.

"Mommy really strong," said Lit' Bon.

I smiled at him. I'm so glad to have my baby back. I turned to see the two brothers fighting. I looked to see the others were still fighting Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Freddy. I set Lit' Bon down onto the floor.

"Mommy needs to help the others," I said, "can you go hid for me?"

He nodded and took off. I waited until he was hiding before running to help the others. Foxy and Mangle were having trouble with Drawkill Foxy. I swung my arm forward punching his face in. Drawkill went flying back to the side. A light shined behind him. Mangle and Foxy stood there in shock. I looked over at Bonnie.

I had to get to him. I ran off toward the two brothers. Bonnie fell onto the floor while Drawkill Bonnie was on top of him. He held up his fist over his head. I kicked him in the face. He went flying to the side. I knelt down at Bonnie's side.

"Bonnie," I cried, "are you alright?"

"Yeah but what about Lit' Bon," he asked.

"He's fine, I told him to hide."

He nodded and got up. He glared at his brother. Drawkill Bonnie slowly stood up to his feet. He looked at me enraged. Part of his face was missing. He growled and walked toward us. Bonnie got in front of me. I stood there watching him. Drawkill Bonnie roared and charged. Bonnie pulled back his fist and spent it flying forward. The fist hit its target. Drawkill Bonnie went flying backwards. He hit the ground.

"Toy Chica stay back," said Bonnie.

I stood there and heard him let out a roar. A light flashed and Nightmare Bonnie stood there. I gasped when I saw him. He growled at Drawkill Bonnie.

 **"I was hoping to face off against you,"** he said.

Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie were right. He did know about Nightmare Bonnie and he did want to draw him out. I grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"You're playing right into his hands," I said, "turn back now."

 _ **"Sorry, but I can't now. I've got a score to settle with him."**_

"Bonnie, please don't to this."

He ignored me and charged at Drawkill Bonnie. I watched as Drawkill Bonnie held out his hand. Nightmare Bonnie charged toward him. He ran strange through Drawkill Bonnie's hand. I cried out as he pierced through my husband's torso. Bonnie turned back to normal. Drawkill Bonnie pulled out his hand holding a small white cube that was glowing. Bonnie fell onto the floor. I ran to his side.

"BONNIE!" I cried out.

#

Love 8, Anime Chica appears

#

"BONNIE!" I cried.

I ran to his side and grabbed his hand. He wasn't moving. Drawkill Bonnie held back his head and started laughing. I glared at him.

"What did you do to him?!"

 **"I've removed the nightmare part of him,"** he replied.

He held up the cube and crushed it between his fingers. I stood up shaking with rage. He grinned at me.

 **"You should be thanking me girl. I've taken his nightmare side so now he's back to the way he was before."**

"You bastard," I hissed, "I'll kill you for this."

 **"You? You may have more power but you don't stand a chance against me."**

"Just try me!"

 **"Fine, it's your funeral girlie."**

He ran toward me and I made a fist. I let out a scream and I light grew around my body. I felt myself changing. My chest got bigger and I grew taller. The light vanished and I looked different. I looked down at my hands. I touched my face, it was different too. Drawkill Bonnie stood there in shock staring at me.

"Now I can kick your ass," I shouted.

That wasn't my voice. I never sounded like this before. I charged toward him. I swung my arm back and bashed it into his gut. He went up into the air and I kicked his chine. He flew up into the ceiling and came crashing down to the floor. He slowly got to his feet. I walked toward him. He glared at me.

"Now this is my baby," I said.

I slammed my fist into his skull. He leaned his head back and I kneed his chin. He fell backwards and I leapt into the air.

"AND THIS IS MY HUSBAND!"

A light formed around my fist. I slammed my fist into his chest. He let out a cry as I pushed my fist through his chest further. The ground beneath him broke apart and he went further down into the floor. I jumped up into the air and cart wheeled into the air. I landed onto my feet and a large blast of light shot through the air.

I stood up and turned on Drawkill Foxy. I charged toward him. I bashed my fist into his side. He let out a cry as he went flying. I stood there with my fist in the air. I saw that Mangle and Foxy were staring.

"Toy Chica? Is that you?" Mangle called.

I nodded to them and then went after Drawkill Foxy. He stood up only to have a face full of my foot. He flew into Drawkill Freddy. Freddy and Chica looked and saw me walking toward them. Their jaws were to the floor.

"Toy Chica?!" Chica cried, "What happened to you?!"

"I don't know," I replied, "but it feels great."

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie," Toy Chica?!"

"How?!" Toy Freddy cried.

I looked at them over my shoulder before taking off after the Drawkill animatronics. I charged strange for them. I swung my fist into the air. A pink light surrounded my body. The Drawkill animatronics let out a cry as they saw me coming. My fist bashed through them. They went flying with a blast of light flew after them.

I leapt back holding my fist into the air. The light went flying around the room until there was nothing left of them. I stood there breathing heavily. I looked at myself in a mirror nearby. I did look different. I looked sexier and like I had more of a figure.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

I turned to see Bonnie sitting up holding his head. His eyes were so wide that they could've covered his whole face. I ran toward him and threw myself into his arms. Tears fell down from my eyes. I was so happy that he was alive. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I lost you," I said.

"You know that I would never leave you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I could see that he liked my new look. I smiled at him. Maybe I could show him what this new body could do later.

"You look different," he said.

"Do you like it," I asked.

He grabbed my hand and touched my face. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you no matter what you look like," he said, "you're my angel and nothing will change that."

"Oh Bonnie, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"I'm glad, because it's true."

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said, "Lit' Bon, you can come out now."

Lit' Bon popped his little head out of hiding. He ran to us and I picked him up. I hugged my baby and he hugged me back. Bonnie patted his head.

"Mommy looks different," he said, "will mommy back to normal soon?"

"Ya know sweetheart," I said, "I don't…."

I vision began to blur and I began to feel weak. I fell back but Bonnie caught me. He pulled me toward him. My head hit his chest.

"What's wrong?' he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I feel weak."

Everything began to fade away and I was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. I head Bonnie say something but I couldn't hear it. I was so sure that it was my name though. I fell onto him and my eyes began to close.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 9, no more powers

#

I wake up and saw Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy standing over me. I sat up holding my head. I looked at a mirror on the wall. I was back to normal now. I looked around room. I was back in the pizzeria.

"What happened," I asked.

"You just lost your powers," said Golden Freddy, "That form you took on was like the finally form of your powers."

"Oh," I said, "so, they're gone."

"Yeah but because I gave you my powers," said Spring Bonnie, "it's like Springtrap is gone. I can't feel him anymore."

"We checked and he is really gone," said Golden Freddy.

"That's great news," I said, "Bonnie would be glad to hear it."

I realized something. I looked around the room again. I didn't see my husband or baby anywhere.

"Where is my family," I asked.

"Outside with the others," said Golden Freddy.

"Oh."

"You can see them once the puppet checks you."

"I'll go get him."

Spring Bonnie left the room. I looked to Golden Freddy. He nodded to me.

"I've never gotten to thank you for your help with Springtrap," he said, "everything has been rough around here for a while."

"I know but you don't have to thank me," I said, "I would it for my friends."

"I know that but still thank you, it's because of you I have my little brother back and my best friend can be a father and grandfather."

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to help."

The puppet came his way into the room with Spring Bonnie behind him. He checked me for any sign of injuries. He nodded and pulled back.

"Your powers are definitely gone," he said, "which means this whole mess is behind us."

"So, can I see my family now?"

"Yes, you can but take it easy for a while."

I nodded and got up. I walked for the door. Spring Bonnie opened the door for me. I thanked him and stepped out. The moment I was out of the room; arms flew around me and lifted me up. I looked to see Bonnie holding me. I smiled at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss with so much passion. I couldn't believe how much he put into it.

We pulled away for air and placed our foreheads against each other's. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"I was so worried that you would never wake up," he said.

"I would always wake up," I said, "besides; you're here waiting for me."

We kissed again. I heard my baby call out to me. We looked to see the others standing there watching us. Bonnie set me down to my feet. I knelt down to greet my baby; who was running to me. I held out my arms and he ran into them. I wrapped my arms around him and stood up holding him. Bonnie wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mommy all better now right," Lit' Bon asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "mommy is all better."

He cheered and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Toy Chica," Mangle cried running over to hug me.

I handed Lit' Bon to his father before she pulled me into a bear hug. Cindy and Chica walked over and hugged me too. Foxy walked over and held up his fist. I bounded it. Freddy greeted me with a hug. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy hugged me. Balloon Boy and JJ tackled me into a hug. I laughed as they tackled me.

Fang and the other children ran to hug me. I smiled and hugged them back. I noticed that Mangle given birth to a baby girl. I looked up at her and she helped me to my feet. Candy slapped my shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder and thanked him.

Bonnie walked toward me with our baby in his arms. I smiled at them. He put a hand on my shoulder. We kissed. The others cheered. Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy and the puppet came out of the room watching. I was surrounded my friends and family. I didn't realize how loved I was. I felt Lit' Bon hands touch my shoulder. I turned around to see him holding out his arms for me. I took him and held him.

"Let's party," said Mangle.

"My line," I teased.

We all laughed. Freddy thought a party sounded like a good idea. We ended up having a party that night. The children played together while the adults talked. I danced with my husband. We kissed and held each other in our arms.

#

Bonnie and I fell onto our bed. Lit' Bon had his own room now. I looked up at him as he was over me. I beeped his nose. He chuckled. We kissed.

"Does it seem weird not having Nightmare Bonnie anymore," I asked.

"I does but I'm sure that I'll get use to it," he said, "what about you, I overheard my father and Golden Freddy talking. You lost your powers."

"Yeah that form I took was my finally form and now my powers are gone."

"So, that means you can't fight as well anymore."

"I don't need to fight; I have you to protect me."

I kissed him. He chuckled. He stroked my cheek. I stared into his eyes. They were full with so much love that was only for me. I smiled at him. I love being his only one. We kissed. I rolled us over to where I was on top of him. I moved my finger on his chest. I walked my finger to his nose and beeped it. He smiled.

I held out my fingers and he held out his. We them together making a heart shape. We kissed again.

"I love you my bunny."

"I love you my angel."

We kissed and I placed my head on his chest. He stroked my head. This was the life. I have everything I've ever wanted in my life. Good friends, a man who loves me and an adorable baby who I love. What else is there?

#

#

Love 10, meeting the teller

#

Toy Chica adjusts the camera and stepped back. She smiled at the camera and waves.

"That's my story," she said to the camera.

"So, what do you think? Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Toy Chica," a voice calls.

"Over here Bonnie," she calls.

Bonnie walks into the room and smiles at her. She smiles back and waves for him to come over. He walks over and takes her hand.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Just finishing up telling these wonderful people a story," she replies.

"What story?" he asked.

"Ours silly."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I want them to know how wonderful you are."

She kisses his cheek. He chuckles and wraps his arm around her. They kissed.

"You're the one that's wonderful."

"Oh, Bonnie, you know what to say."

"It's easy since I love you so much."

They kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck. They turn to the camera.

"Isn't he wonderful?"

"You don't have to answer that."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"You keep saying how wonderful I am so, yes."

"It's true."

"Come on, we need to return to Lit' Bon and Chici."

"Alright."

She turns to the camera and smiles.

"We got our kids to care of, I hoped you enjoyed my story and don't get to tell me what you think of it."

"Toy Chica, let's go."

"I'm coming Bonnie."

"Goodbye everyone and have a happy 4th of July America. Peace out."

She reaches up and shuts off the camera.

#

The end


End file.
